My Short Songfics of South Park
by UndoneChaos
Summary: Basically the title describes it all. K2, Stenny, Style, and a little bit of Stendy.


**Directions:**

_**Pick a character, fandom, pairing, or friendship.**_

_**Put your music library on shuffle/random and start playing songs.**_

_**For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the songs are over. No skipping songs either.**_

_**Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name and artist.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own SP or the rights to any of the songs I mentioned.**

**Yell Fire— Michael Franti**

**(K^(2) or K2)**

'Dude, what are you doing here?' Kenny looked up from his phone as he walked into the Jew's house. He had a terrified look on his face.

'Damn, man. I did it this time.' Kenny couldn't stop looking at his phone screen. Kyle was starting to worry.

'What, man?' Kyle walked up to Kenny and took the phone from his hand, looking at the screen. On it was a picture of Kenny's house up in flames.

Kyle dropped the phone. 'Why dude?'

Kenny smirked. 'Rebellion. Yell fire.' He then turned and walked out the door.

**Meet Virginia— Train**

**(Stenny)**

_If only he knew how I felt, then he would see that he is my queen. He might not want it if he knew, but I hope he does._

'I'm not stupid. Life your life dude! If you don't want to, I'm not stopping you.' Kenny yelled at Stan.

Stan sipped his coffee and smiled.

'Dude, I can't wait to meet the real you. And I DO want to be your queen.' Stan then walked up to the poor boy and kissed him chastely.

'Good night.'

**Poker Face— Lady Gaga**

**(Style)**

'I want you'. Kyle said as he looked over his cards at Stan.

'Too bad, boy. You aren't flattering your way into seeing my cards, dork.' Stan laughed.

'Damn it! Well, you won't win me either. I have the best poker face in South Park.' Kyle smiled at Stan and batted his eyelashes like a girl.

Stan threw his cards on the table. 'Fuck this bro.' He smiled and left.

**Party In the U.S.A.— Miley Cyrus**

**(K^(2) or K2)**

'Drinking and partying ain't gonna kill you, Kyle. Just do it.' The poor boy smiled at Kyle, turning towards the fridge and pulling out a beer.

'Fine, fucker. Give me the beer.' Kyle grabbed the beer from Kenny and stuck his tongue out at him.

'Oh, you don't even know how excited I am, beer virgin.' Kenny winked at Kyle and grabbed his own beer, opening it and holding it in Kyle's direction.

'Bottom's up!'

**Don't Trust Me— 3OH!3**

**(Stenny)**

'You'd look hot in that, trust me.' Stan blushed at Kenny's comment on the little black dress in the shop window.

'I don't trust hoes, Ken.' Stan stuck his tongue out at the poor boy, laughing at his own joke.

'Aw, dude, come on…' Kenny whined from his spot on the sidewalk. Stan sighed.

'Dude, fuck no. I am NOT ever trusting you on shit like that.' Stan pinched the bridge of his nose as Kenny continued to whine.

'Fine, be a bore. Oh, and you're right. You shouldn't trust me.'

**U+ Ur Hand— Pink**

**(Style)**

'Are you sure?' Kyle asked Stan.

'Yeah, dude. I really don't need you giving me a BJ.' Stan sighed. He would never admit how much he really DID need it.

'You are absolutely SURE?' Kyle asked. He knew when his _Super Best Friend _was lying.

'Fine, go ahead. Blow me.' Stan finally gave in to Kyle.

Kyle just smirked. 'You'll just have to wait until next time bro. Looks like it's just you and your hand tonight.' He smirked and walked out the door.

**I Could Die For You— Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**(K^(2) or K2)**

'I'd do it, you know.' Kenny mentioned to the noose hanging on the tree.

'Yeah, but I don't want you to. I already lose you everyday to natural accidents. I don't need you committing suicide for me.' The jew turned to the poor boy.

'Man, you know I'd do it. They want one of us dead.' Kenny started walking over to the noose.

'Fuck, man. Now you're just being stupid.' Kyle sighed.

**How to Save a Life— The Fray**

**(Stenny)**

_I would still have you. I would still have you here with me, instead of sitting in my trailer-trash house all alone listening to my parents doing God-knows-what. They don't do that when other people are here. 'Courtesy Fucking', they call it._

_You'd think I'd have learned how to stop death by now, having died a bajillion times myself. But that doesn't mean anything. Never will._

_If only I'd known how to save a life, I'd still have you here. But I don't._

_So I'm sorry Stan Marsh. I'm sorry I couldn't save your life._

**I Need a Doctor— Dr. Dre**

**(K^(2) or K2)**

'Kenny, come on. Hang on bro. I need you!' Kyle cried as he spoke the words.

'Kyle, you can't do anything. When he gets out, he'll get out. But for now, he's in a coma.' The doctor spoke the words in a harsh, clipped way.

'Fuck you! I need him. He was my— He has—' Kyle couldn't get the words out.

'I'm sorry, son. But we can't do anything right now.' The doctor sighed at Kyle's tears. He hated his job.

'Look, dude. Just promise me he won't die. Because I gave my heart to him. So, please promise me he won't die. Because he never got a chance to give it back.'

**Beat It— Michael Jackson**

**(Style, a little bit of Stendy)**

'No, Wendy. I love Kyle, that won't change. So, give up already.' Stan pinched the bridge of his nose.

'No, Stan! You aren't gay! You love me!' Wendy whined. Stan sighed.

'It doesn't matter if I'm gay or not, I have stronger feelings for Kyle than you. Now, if you would please… Just beat it.' Stan explained.

'Fuck you!' Wendy flipped Stan the bird as she walked out of the door.

**My first and probably last time doing one of these. And this being my first time, they are all probably really bad and super short. So enjoy!**


End file.
